


dancing with fire, sleeping with rain

by AmaterasuOfTheSun, TeaTreeKly



Series: Souls Entwined [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang does literally nothing wrong, Alcohol, Baby, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Intoxication, Marriage Proposal, Rainy sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, So much domesticity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, Zutara, alta cannon compliant, comic cannon compliant (?), find your aang hate elsewhere, implied sex, major zutara angst, my avatar son is a Good Boy, oblivious boys, they have a baby, toph the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOfTheSun/pseuds/AmaterasuOfTheSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTreeKly/pseuds/TeaTreeKly
Summary: She was like liquid, peaceful, but knowing no boundaries. She was learning as she went, her cheeks flushed, her brows furrowed in concentration. She spun again, light on her feet, clapping her hands with the deep drums and light symbols. He was like the flame, one with the music, burning through their dance, his feet barely touching against the floor.They'd been flitting around each other for years. Who knew a dance was the push they needed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as though someone had set fire to the room. The beautiful young man took Katara’s hand, and they spun away from each other, facing the same way, one pair of hands still clasped together, the others outstretched. Her heart beat merged with the music, and her hips picked up, swayed with the beat, matching his. Spinning to face each other, the fire burned higher. They weren’t touching at all now, though no one could deny the intimacy of the moves, as the music burned around them. She swooped underneath gracefully, landing in a handstand. He caught her, hands barely touching her legs, before they were around her waist, lifting her above him.
> 
> It was true, thought Toph. They weren’t scared.

It was a cool night on Kyoshi Island, the grey clouds boiling overhead with the promise of rain. None of that mattered to the happy couple though, as they laughed with their friends. They had every reason to be happy of course. It was their wedding night and the world had been at peace for several years now.

For Sokka and Suki, this was the happiest night of their lives thus far. The water tribe man proclaimed he’d married the most beautiful woman in the world to anyone nearby. The guest would smile and nod in agreement, happy for the couple. It was true; Suki looked absolutely stunning in her light green dress, golden fans in each hand, as they made their way to the reception area.

For Aang, this was also a joyous occasion. He and his best friends hadn’t all been together in one place for over two years now. He was also overjoyed for Sokka and he was hoping, perhaps, he’d soon be in a similar situation. Turning to glance at Katara, he felt a smile spread across his face as she danced to the music. In a blue and indigo dress, she looked beautiful, her mother's necklace still around her neck.

For Katara, this was natural. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her family had a new member. What she hadn’t expected was that Suki would be the one to propose to Sokka. But it was just as well. They were here now, and neither her brother nor the blushing bride could stop smiling.

For Zuko, though he was happy for his friends, this night was rather troubling. An ambassador from Ba Sing Se was arriving in Capital City right now. It was upsetting he would not be able to greet her. Of course, he wouldn’t have missed seeing Sokka get married for anything. Seeing the two newlyweds made him a bit wistful, but he was happy for his first friend.

“Hey, Sparky! Get your butt over here and come dance!”

For Toph, this night was the perfect night for trouble. Glorious, hilarious, matchmaking trouble. She fancied herself an expert on the feelings of others. Toph fancied herself an expert on most everything, actually. “You too, Sugar Queen!” Both Zuko and Katara quickly shook their heads.

“Oh, no I don’t know how—”

“Don’t give me that!” Toph yelled at the blue-clad girl. “I’ve seen you!” Allowing this to be a distraction, Zuko started to melt into the crowd, trying to avoid the inevitable. “And I still see you, Sparky!” A slab of the marble floor pushed him forward.

“Hey, stop—Toph, I’m not doing this!” She smirked at him triumphantly as he landed on his bottom in front of her and Katara.

“I’ve seen Zuko dance,” Aang said cheerfully, whirling over on an air scooter. Zuko glared at him.

“We weren’t supposed to talk about that,” he hissed. Aang nodded in agreement, his face all stoicism. When the Fire Lord looked away, getting to his feet, the airbender grinned, winking at Katara and Toph.

“What is this? The Aang Gang meeting without me!?” The bride and groom asked good naturedly, making towards them.

“Oh, no, Zuko was about to dance,” Katara replied. Suki, who had just arrived, looked at him in interest.

“Did I hear that Zuko is going to dance?”

Toph grinned. “Yes, he is. Sweetness over here,” the earth bender inclined her head at Katara, “Is going to dance too!” Both their faces turned red.

“No, I’m not really a dancer, you see...”

“I am the Fire Lord, I do not have to listen to you!”

Toph and Sokka shared a glance. “You know Toph, it sounds like they’re _scared_ of dancing.” Sokka said, eyebrows raised.

“I think you’re right, Snoozles. They're worse than my lily livers!” She said amusedly. The two watched, satisfied, as both Katara and Zuko’s faces turned red.

“ _I’m not scared!_ ” They shouted in unison, before looking at each other, embarrassed.

“Well, go ahead and _prove it_.” The earthbender goaded, leaning forward, grinning, all teeth. Zuko put his hands up, about to try and back out again when Katara grabbed his hand, dragging him to the center of the floor.

“C’mon Zuko. Let’s show them what we’re made of.” She offered, glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

Zuko blushed a little. “I haven’t really danced in a long time so...I don’t think it’s such a…”

“It’ll be fine! You’re not actually scared, are you?” Katara prodded, grabbing a ribbon that was wrapped around her wrist and tying her thick brown hair out of her face.

“Of course not!” Zuko exclaimed. He was very self conscious though. He actually did know how to dance. When his mother had still been around, he and Azula had taken lessons. He was pretty sure once he started, he’d get the hang of it. But he hated all the eyes on him.

After sharing a look with Toph, Suki whispered something to the musicians present, and a new song began to play. She knew it was lively, slightly intimate, and the perfect song for dancing. She smiled, and returned to Sokka. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t it be? There’s nothing wrong with dancing.” Glancing over, the groom’s bride watched Zuko stand behind Katara, as the sweet sound of the strings filled the space. The lights dimmed a bit, and the talking quieted down as people found their partners.

“You really don’t see it?” She asked, watching the couple.

Toph smirked.  “Men.”

Sukki was inclined to agree.

“What?” Sokka asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged cluelessly.

 

 

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Katara asked curiously, as the began to way. “Because I can lead if you don’t. Aang and I danced one time, and it wasn’t very hard.” Zuko shook his head. What kind of man would let the woman lead? Switching the rolls was ludicrous.

“No. I have this. Just... follow me.” The drums began, adding to the sound, and Zuko spun the water tribe girl around to face him. His hands were on her waist and hers on his arms. He stepped towards her, and stepping back, her eyes shot down to his feet. “Katara.”

“What?” The word came out harsher than she’d meant as she focused on her footwork. The music was still relatively slow.

“Look at me. Let me lead you.” She swallowed, and her blue eyes found his amber ones.

“Okay…” She took a deep breath, calming her heart racing heart. “I trust you.”

A small smile settled on Zuko’s face, and he acknowledged her reply with a nod of his head.

Suddenly more instruments joined the ensemble, and it was as though someone had set fire to the room. The beautiful young man took Katara’s hand, and they spun away from each other, facing the same way, one pair of hands still clasped together, the others outstretched. Her heart beat merged with the music, and her hips picked up, swayed with the beat, matching his. Spinning to face each other, the fire burned higher. They weren’t touching at all now, though no one could deny the intimacy of the moves, as the music burned around them. She swooped underneath gracefully, landing in a handstand. He caught her, hands barely touching her legs, before they were around her waist, lifting her above him.

It was true, thought Toph. They weren’t scared. Their feet moved faster and faster, a touch here and there, their bodies true to their elements.

She was like liquid, peaceful, but knowing no boundaries. She was learning as she went, her cheeks flushed, her brows furrowed in concentration. She spun again, light on her feet, clapping her hands with the deep drums and light symbols.

He was like the flame, one with the music, burning through their dance, his feet barely touching against the floor.

He was no longer leading her. They were evenly matched. It was beautiful to watch. Their feet moved faster and faster, short breaths escaping their mouths as the music reached its crescendo, flames burning higher than ever.

And suddenly they were touching again, his hands around her waist, her, draped backwards above his knee, legs nor feet touching the ground and her hands around his neck. No one could say whether he was holding her up, or if she was holding herself. Perhaps some of both. The couple was breathing heavily now, panting even, their foreheads touching. No one else was moving, unable to look away from the hypnotic performance. Katara swallowed, as if waking up from a dream.

“Zuko…everyone is watching us.” She whispered, their burning skin connected at their foreheads. His shoulders rose and fell in time with hers.

“Of course they are. You were beautiful,” He said, their eyes still locked. He was staring at her like she was the moon; eyes wide with admiration, his mouth slightly agape, like she was the only thing he could see. Like she was the light in his darkness. Then, beginning with one crafty earth bender, the clapping began. It was scattered at first, but slowly it grew, like a snowball rolling down the hill, until the whole square was filled with cheering.

“We.” She amended breathlessly. “We were beautiful.” The pair pulled apart, standing next to each other, cheeks flushed.

Zuko looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as their friends approached.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Sparky!” Toph punched his shoulder.

“Yeah, but next time don’t get so close to my sister…” Sokka told him protectively. Suki rolled her eyes, and Aang clapped appreciatively.

“Wow! I had no idea you guys were so good! You’ll have to show me how to do that some time!” He said, beaming. Katara, still catching her breath, ran a hand through her hair. It had come loose when they were dancing, the ribbon lost somewhere among the many feet that had repopulated the dance floor. She wiped some sweat from her brow, looking at the floor.

The group went uncharacteristically quiet. The silence was almost palpable, a bundle of tension within the mirth of the party.

“You know what, I need a drink!” Suki announced suddenly. “Sokka, what kind of alcohol do we have?” She asked him, taking his arm and heading towards the bar.

“Tough Girl has the right idea,” Toph declared, marching after the newly wed couple. Katara smiled at the two young man beside her.

“You guys game?” She asked with a grin, and without waiting for a reply, flounced towards the bar after her friends.

“Is she even allowed to be drinking?” Zuko asked Aang after a second. Then he looked around for her father, who he noticed was speaking with his uncle.

Aang shrugged. “ _You_ try and stop her.”

 

 

“Mmm, Zuko…” The room was dark, save a few flickering candles. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and rain pounded down outside.

“Katara.” Alcohol laden breath swirled across the air as the partners completed a dance of a different sort.

His hands caressed her soft skin reverently, his eyes full of wonder. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Her fingers tangled in his silky black locks, the hair pieces, the symbolism of his leadership, his power, gone one by one. They lay now on the night table beside the soft bed. And now he was just a man, baring his soul to a woman. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Her fingers brushed across the scar on his face, and his eyes flicked away. It thundered outside, and suddenly the room was illuminated for a second. Their combining shadows flashed across the wall.

“It’s disgusting,” He said, not wanting to see her reaction. Her rejection. Just as Mei had rejected him, though, for a different reason.

“It’s beautiful.” Her answer came as a surprise, and she placed her lips against the soft, uneven skin. Her other arm slid down over his well toned chest, and she felt like she was rediscovering what it meant to live all over again.

He was above her now, and her hands ran down his chest. Right over another scar. This time, she stiffened, visibly.

“No, don’t—” But it was too late. A tear slipped down her cheek, and was absorbed into the cloth beneath them. “—cry.” He was viciously crushed into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps not.

The rain cried with her.

“You could’ve died,” She whispered in his ear. It was his hands in her hair this time. “You _would’ve_ died. For me.”

“But I didn’t. You didn’t let me go,” He replied before kissing her ear softly. Outside, it began to rain harder

“I will never let you go,” She returned without hesitation, her fingers finding the starburst on his chest again as the thunder boomed again. Lightning cut through the sky, and this time, she did not falter.

 

 

When Katara woke up, the first thing had hit her was the headache. It pounded inside her head like the drums from the night before. Her tongue was dry, and her muscles ached. _That dance must’ve been harder than I thought._  

She moved to get up, then, shrieking, tumbled backwards out of the bed in surprise when she found her ankle hooked around someone else's. The blanket came with her, revealing a naked Zuko, who had been sleeping beside her. As soon as what she was seeing registered, she averted her eyes, her face bright red. _It seems we did more than dancing last night._

“Hm…?” The Fire Lord— _The Fire Lord—_ rolled over, squinting at the soft light coming through the slatted window. His eyes fell on Katara, who was naked as well. He got it faster than she had. “Mmm, morning, Katara.”

She shrieked again, and pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

“Don’t look!” She scooted backwards further, her face flushed. “Tui and La! Where are my clothes! Damn this hangover—Zuko, don’t _look_!” A mumbled “sorry” was thrown in her direction, as the confused young man averted his eyes. Finally she felt her hands clench around soft silk, and she yanked it over her head. Next she spotted her mother’s necklace on the night table, and snatched it up, tying it around her neck. Finally, slipping on a pair of boots and grabbing a fur lined, azure shawl from a chair in the corner she stormed out the door, hair wild and untamed.

Zuko lay naked in the bed for a few moments, confused and a bit awed. She was a force to be reckoned with, that woman. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d done wrong, but she was just as beautiful when she was angry as ever.

 

 

Katara was mortified and disoriented. Also rather pleased, that she could not deny. But, storming down the hallway, she quickly catalogued what had happened last night as a mistake, not to be repeated. No matter how she felt about him, she was sure their tryst had been nothing but drunken and carnal. It wasn’t anything more. It couldn’t be. She wouldn’t let it. She was dating Aang, and one day, soon, they’d be married. They would have three children, she decided, and live in a cozy house with a large garden and a pond for Turtle-Ducks.

She had everything carefully planned in her head. It would be an easy life, and even more, it was what people expected of her. Her family, her people. Everyone, if fact, felt she should end up with him. They were so close, it must end in romance.

But it hadn’t. Katara loved Aang with all her heart. He was her best friend, and even though she had no romantic feelings for him, she was sure they could grow. She would be happy with him, and her life would be stable. Except now that had all turned on its head. Last night, that passion, those confessions, that heat; she’d felt the spark. She wondered if Zuko had too, or if it had just been the alcohol talking. Surely he felt _something_ for her.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered to herself, brow furrowed. Could she resign to live a stable, boring life with her best friend, knowing what she might’ve had? Zuko: he’d said he loved her. She had said the same in reply. The Water tribe girl was sure she’d gotten over her childish feelings years ago.

 

 

“Morning Katara...Are you alright?” Aang was always an early riser, waking with the sun. He liked to meditate. Katara found it relaxing to watch him, so peaceful, sometimes. Like he was asleep. Now, though, she was in no mood for his childish and carefree attitude.

“I’m fine!” She snapped, grabbing a small roll of fresh barley-wheat bread of the table, and biting into it viciously.

“Why are you wearing Zuko’s robe?” Aang asked with curious innocence. “If you forgot to pack night clothes, you could’ve asked me.” Katara looked down at the red silk beneath her blue wrap in surprise, and let out a scream of frustration. Then she stormed back down the hallway in the direction she’d just arrived from, leaving a baffled Aang behind her.

Zuko wasn’t quite sure why Katara was so upset. He’d thought her feelings for him were genuine. He’d loved her for a long time. Who knew a bit of alcohol had been all it would take for him to gather up his courage and make his move? Neither of them had been drunk, he was sure. At least, he thought he was. He’d never take advantage of Katara like that, and he had been no more than a little bit tipsy. Perhaps she’d been more intoxicated than he’d thought. Maybe what she’d said last night hadn’t been real.

Looking around the room for his clothes, he got dressed relatively slow. He couldn’t find his robe, but he put on everything else, slipping out, and across the hall, shirtless, into his own room. He’d have to talk to her after breakfast, and sort this whole mess out. Properly confess. Perhaps that was it. Maybe she was just nervous _he_ had been drunk. Oh Agni. He had to talk to her.

 

 

In her room, Katara found her own deep blue robe under the chair. Zuko was gone, as were his clothes and hair decoration.

“Maybe he really doesn’t feel that way about me…” As thought crept into her mind, she felt a treacherous wave of sadness hit her. _So what? I don’t care what he thinks!_ Her mind argued.

She yanked her robe on over his, and stormed back out of her room.

 

 

“We’re leaving,” Katara announced. Aang was still the only one having breakfast. The water-tribe girl was carrying her things, which wasn’t a lot. Her boyfriend looked confused.

“What? Why? I thought we were going to stay until tomorrow!” He exclaimed hopping to his feet. Katara sighed.

“I feel a cold coming on, so I think I should be getting home,” she lied. Aang frowned.

“Are you okay? It’s not good to travel if you're sick,” He said, worry clear on his face. He reached out a hand to her forehead.

Katara swatted him away. “Yes. I just want to get home. I think that fresh air will do me some good,” She replied.

Aang nodded.  “I guess it’s okay then. Did you tell your brother you were leaving?”

“No. I knocked but no one answered. Toph was awake though, so I asked her to tell him when he gets up,” She told him tiredly.

“Okay, I guess we can go then...” Aang looked at her worriedly, and then over the his shoulder at the empty room. He would’ve liked to stay a bit longer. He didn’t get to see his friends too often now-a-days.

 

 

“Appa! Yip yip!”

Zuko ran towards the door, upon hearing the familiar command.  “Wait! Katara, I need to…” He trailed off. They were already high above him, almost out of sight. He sighed, falling down to the dew covered grass, wondering how he could have made such a mess of everything.

 

 

It had been two and a half months since Zuko had seen her. Not that that was anything new. In fact they’d went years without face to face conversations before. But this time it was different. He missed her more than ever. He’d tried to track her down—send her a letter, talk to her, anything!—but she and the Avatar were unreachable. They never stayed in one place very long and Zuko was far too busy now to spend his days chasing after an air-bison.

To avoid worrying about what had happened between, Zuko thrust himself into his work. As his uncle had told him, what is meant to be, will be. Zuko and Mai had dated for a while when he returned from the wedding, but he broke it off. She was with someone else now. They were getting married soon. Zuko still had to pick out a gift for the happy couple.

“Zuko. Why don’t you take a break? You’ve been working hard all week.” Iroh had appeared in the doorway while Zuko had been lost in thought.

“Uncle.” The Fire Lord greeted, looking up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Iroh smiled. “No need to apologize. Perhaps you would come with me though, Nephew. You need to take a break, and I know a place that makes lovely Jasmine-berry tea.”

Zuko smiled, but shook his head.  “I have to deal with all of these.” He gestured towards a large stack of letter beside him. “And I’m supposed to meet Admiral Gao and General Junhi for lunch to discuss our plan of action for the riots near the coast. The law I passed to help dissuade pirates in that area is forcing people who have been getting illegal goods for years to now pay full price for services. I don’t think now is really the time for me to take any breaks.”

“If you won’t take a break for me, perhaps you would take the day off to go visit some old friends?” Iroh asked him.

Zuko blinked. “What?”

“I heard that the Avatar and his companion landed just outside the city this morning.” Iroh said amiably. Zuko stood up quickly, nearly knocking over the stack of letters in his haste. Then he tried to cover by clearing this throat.

“Thank you for telling me, Uncle. If you could, please tell the General and the Admiral I will meet them tomorrow.”

Iroh smiled knowingly as he watched the boy go.

 

 

Katara hadn’t wanted to come to the Fire Nation at all, but Aang had insisted. They’d stayed at the Northern water tribe for far too long and it wouldn’t do for the Avatar to show favoritism to one particular nation.

“What’s wrong with the Fire Nation? It’s warm, the food is good, and it’s got all kind of great places to go sightseeing!” Aang said, lounging on Appa’s back, relaxed.

“It’s too _hot_!” Katara whined, fanning her face with one hand. Her traditional Southern Water tribe clothes would be stifling. “I don’t have anything to wear!”

Aang waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll get you something then,” he told her cheerfully, rolling over so he could glance over at the clouds beneath them.

While he watched the ground below them, Katara dug through her bag for some Mint-ginger. It was good for nausea. Popping the leaf into her mouth, she sucked out in with vigor, waiting for her stomach to settle and ignoring her suddenly pounding head.

 

 

A day later, Katara was in a similar position, lying on a small cot in the room that was hers. Aang had rented a small house for them to stay in during their time in the Fire Nation, a time which Katara hoped would be short. Chewing on the leaf in her mouth thoughtfully, she placed a hand over her stomach.

“Tui and La, what am I doing,” she whispered to herself miserably. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about that night for weeks. After Aang and she had left that morning, she’d waited for a letter or something. Anything. Logically she knew it was silly; they moved around so much—but it didn’t stop her from hoping. When nothing arrived, she’d chastised herself for acting like a love sick child and decided to move on with her life. Of course, she hadn’t expected to be in the Fire Nation again so soon.

The place Aang had chosen for them to stay was a humble cottage. It overlooked a beautiful lake and it was not as hot as Katara had feared. They hadn’t told anyone they were coming, so for today, at least, they were able to relax in peace. Aang had left with Appa to find Katara some lighter, Fire Nation garb to wear. So when Katara heard a knock at the door—first quiet, then louder—she was a bit surprised.

“Coming! Just a moment!” She called, spitting the leaves in her mouth out the window. She had been relaxing in only a slip, so she quickly yanked her thick, blue dress over her head. She didn’t want to keep anyone waiting, so she left her hair down around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, I’m coming!” She called again, rushing to the front of the house.

She did not expect to see Zuko standing in front of her.

“Katara! Hello! You...uh...look good!” Katara stared at him, one hand still on the door. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like...well, of course you look good, you always look good—I just meant I hadn’t seen you in a while so I...um...ha.” He bit his lip nervously. “Do you think I could come in. I...uh...need to talk to you.”

This snapped Katara out of her stupor. “Yes! Of course. Please, come in.” She held the door open wider, allowing him inside, her heart starting to pound. “Let me make you some tea.”

“Oh, thank you,” Zuko said, sitting down. He was confused. He’d expected her to be angry or stoic, but so far she seemed fine, aside from a bit surprised. It was rude of him to just show up like this, but he had to talk to her before she and Aang left. She returned with some tea quickly, and he assumed she must have already had water heating.

“So...how have you been?” She asked him politely, her hands grasped tightly around her own cup. The black haired boy took a sip of his tea before replying.

“I’ve been busy.” He paused. “No. Worried. I’ve been worried.”

“Why is that?” She frowned and her foot tapped on the floor.

“I’ve been worrying about, well, you, to be honest. You left that morning and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t take off of work to chase after you, and you moved around so much I couldn’t contact you and I just—”

“Slow down, Zuko! It’s fine. I understand. I was angry but we both made mistakes that night. I don’t blame you.”

Zuko blinked at her. Then his eyes drifted down to his cup. “I see. Of course.” He sighed. “So...it wasn’t real, then? What you said when we were...uh…” He made an arbitrary gesture, his face as red as his clothes. Katara opened her mouth to speak, a surprised look coming over her face.  “No, no, please. Let me finish. I just...just wanted to say that I’m sorry, then. For...taking advantage of you...and...well, I-I didn’t mean for...you know. I hadn’t realized that...well…” He let the rest of his sentence trail off. He hadn’t known that she’d been...under the influence. His heart ached. So she really didn’t feel that way about him then.

Clearing his throat, he looked up from his tea, ready to take his leave, and shocked by Katara’s expression. The blood had drained from her face, and she looked terrified. Then her eyes hardened, and she glanced towards the door, before jumping her feet.

“How did you find out?” She hissed accusingly at him. Zuko’s brow furrowed and he too, got to his feet.

“What? Katara, I don’t understand?”

Her hands clenched. “You said you didn’t mean for this to happen. You _knew_? How! I wasn’t...I haven’t told anyone!” She was becoming hysterical, and Zuko was completely lost. What had he said?

Then she leaned over and vomited into a large decorative vase.

“Oh, Agni, are you alright?” He asked, rushing over to her. Quickly gathering her thick hair from her face, he held it back while she threw up again.

 

 

Katara was terribly confused and throwing up wasn’t really helping. How could Zuko _know?_ Katara hadn’t told anyone—not her brother, not Aang, not even Suki.

“Thank you,” She said, wiping her mouth, and then taking a bit sip of tea to wash away the ugly taste. She was breathing a bit heavy now, and Zuko was watching her, concerned.

“Are you alright? Are you sick? Do you need—Should I get you something?” Katara looked at him, confused. Didn’t he know? Was that not...had that not been what he meant? Had he been talking about something else?

She held up a hand for him to stop fussing over her. “Wait. What did you mean before. Your apology.”

“Oh. I er...wanted to apologize for taking advantage of you when you’re judgment was...impaired. I had thought maybe...ah, nevermind.” He shook his head, his expression one of discomfort. “What did you think I meant?”

“Nothing!” She said, much too quickly. She’d messed up. She was too on edge and now she was jeopardizing everything. “I just made a mistake, is all. I accept your apology, but it really wasn’t necessary. You didn’t take advantage of me. We just...we made a mistake.” She looked up, finally able to meet his eyes. “There is no blame.” He looked down, and then to the left, his face a mask of concentration. His lips formed the silent ghost of a word, and then, suddenly, he paled, looking up at her.

“You’re pregnant.” It was not a question, and Katara didn’t try and deny it. Her hands shook, and she folded them together gently. “Agni! Katara how could you not tell me—this is—I can’t—Katara, we’re going to have a baby!”

_Crack._

He was beaming. She didn’t want to look at him.

“Do you—Oh Agni you’ll have to come to the Palace with me—or maybe you’d rather go back to your tribe? It doesn’t matter—Agni, Katara this is wonderful!” He reached for her, and she jerked back, trying to ignore the pain and confusion in his eyes.

“No.”

_Crack._

“But...It isn’t...Katara I won’t let you live like you're just some...some common...It wouldn’t be right. I couldn’t call myself a man of honor and not—I mean, it wouldn’t be right!” He was hurt and bewildered and the water tribe girl felt a stinging pressure behind her eyes.

“It’s okay. I won’t rope you into being with me just because we weren’t careful. You’re a good friend, Zuko, to offer that...but I’ll be fine. You’re not honor-bound to help me.” She told him, refusing to let her emotions show.

He took a step back, smiling anxiously. She suddenly had a memory of how he’d looked at her after their dance: Soul bared and eyes full of awe. “But Katara, I lov--”

“Aang and I are engaged!” She blurted out before he could finish.

_Crack._

Zuko looked at her uncomprehendingly, and she continued. “He asked me before we left the South and I said yes. I didn’t think...how could I have known you… that you’d…”

“That I’d love you?” His voice was a growl. She searched his face for any hint of understanding, but it sealed over. He wasn’t her Zuko right now, he was the Fire Lord, and he was putting on a show.

“I didn’t hear from you for months! You could’ve been drunk that night, you didn’t mean it, _you weren’t supposed to mean it!_ ” Her voice rose desperately.

“Of course. You two have been together for a long time. It was unfair of me to expect that you would come with me.” His voice was cold. He wasn’t talking to her anymore. He wasn’t _there._ She could feel her heart breaking.

_Crack._

“Zuko, that’s not what I—”

“Katara? Who’s there with you?” Aang walked into the room, arms full of beautiful red and black outfits. “Zuko? Wow! How’d you know we were here? This is great!” He set the clothes down on chair, and came up, putting his arm around his fiancee. “Did you tell him the great news? I...Katara, what’s wrong?”

Katara blinked in confusion, only to realize that her eyes were filled with tears. She wiped them away quickly. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing. I don’t know what’s gotten into me!” She laughed.

Then much to her horror, Zuko knelt on the floor, prostrate, in front of Aang.

“Aang, I am so sorry.  I could not presume to be your friend if I wasn’t honest with you. It is only right to tell you the truth. I could not go home an honorable man if I did not.”

Aang frowned, confused. “What? Tell me the truth about what? Zuko, don’t be silly. Get up off the floor!” He crossed his arms, and glanced at Katara, whose eyes were wide as a Buffalo-deer in front of a Fire Nation battalion.

Zuko grimaced, but did not get up from the floor. “I want you to understand that what happened was in no way intentional...I didn’t know that you and Katara were....You see,” He paused, as though in pain. Aang looked at Katara curiously, and then back to Zuko. “Aang, Katara is pregnant. ” Zuko said, a quaver to his voice. His face became paler and paler with each passing word. His jaw was clenched. Katara inhaled sharply, and covered her mouth with her hands, waiting for Aang to start shouting at her.

Aang’s eyes grew comically wide. “Wait. Wait _what?_ ” He shrieked. He whirled around to face Katara, whose mouth was still covered. She would have laughed at the way he was ogling her, if she wasn’t so filled with dread. “How is that possible? What? We...we never…” He trailed off, as if realizing something for the first time. His eyes darted back and forth between Katara and Zuko, and then back to Katara.

Slowly, understanding filled his eyes as he looked between them in disbelief. “You guys...I can’t...Katara? You’re pregnant with-with _Zuko’s_ child? You two...slept together?” He looked like he was about to cry. “I...I trusted you! Both of you! You guys are both my best friends...How could you do this to me?”

Katara felt like she was going to break in two. “Aang, I never meant—”

“When?” He asked, his voice cracking. Zuko looked helplessly at Aang. Katara reached out for him, but he pulled away. His eyes were angry. “When?” He shouted.

_Crack._

Katara’s shoulders were shaking and tears slid down her face. She was more than relieved when Zuko spoke for her.

“It was after Sokka and Suki’s wedding,” he said, getting to his feet. Aang’s eyes darted between them.

“That long ago?” He was speaking to Katara, but his eyes were on Zuko, full of betrayal. “I-I need to go.” He turned and stormed towards the door, wiping at his eyes furiously as he went. “Don’t wait up.”

“Aang!” Katara called, rushing after him, but he’d already flung open his glider, and was gone, and Katara was left behind with only teary eyes and breaking heart.

_Crack Crack Crack._

 

 

Zuko was just beginning to realize that he’d made a mistake. He knew he couldn’t leave without telling Aang what he’d done, but now he’d hurt his friend and the mother of his child. “Katara I’m so sorry. I couldn’t—”

“I think you should go.” She was shaking, arms around her middle, face hidden by hair.

“I can wait with you until he gets back! This is my fault. You have to understand, I couldn’t not tell him! He deserves to know the truth.” Zuko said desperately.

“You need to go,” she repeated, holding the door open for him.

He made his way towards the door. “I’m sorry. If you need me...you know where I am.” Miserably, he left. The sun was beginning it’s descent from the sky as Zuko began the ride home. His Ostrich-horse seemed antsy, but who could blame her. Zuko was a mess. At least he didn’t start crying until he was back within the palace walls, holed up in his room.

 

 

It had been a year since he saw her. A whole year. He’d tried contacting her right away, but his letters had never received a reply. He’d tried writing Sokka and Suki, who were now the proud parents of a two baby boys with another little one on the way, but they had refused to tell him anything about Katara, ignoring any questions about her. Zuko had even written Aang soon after the ordeal, to apologize again, but the reply had been formal and unfriendly.

Six months later though, the avatar had shown up at the palace, hugged Zuko, and said all had been forgiven. Zuko was glad they were on good terms again, but also a bit confused. Aang and Katara were no longer engaged, and it turned out that the Airbender had heard as little about the woman as he. Apparently, he’d gone to visit her as well but she’d refused to see him.

Still, Zuko did not give up hope. He still wrote her a letter every day. Some days it was just a small note, sometimes it was longer. He wondered if it was all a bit much, but even if she chose never to read them, he hoped one day she would give them to their child, to let them know who their father was. He had no idea the baby’s gender, or even their name, but in his heart he loved them. They were six months old now. He wondered if they looked like him, or more like their mother.

 

_Dear Katara and Baby,_

_I hope that you are healthy. Are you eating well? I think of you both every day. Baby must be getting big now. Please be sure to keep warm. My uncle told me that babies get sick very easily, and it would be terrible if either of you were to catch a cold. I was wondering...if it was not too much to ask, may I know my child’s name? I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, but it would mean the world to me if you were to let me know that you are alright. I know you are angry with me, but I would still like to be a part of our child’s life. I won’t ask you to tell them who I am, but if I could just see you both, once a year even, I could be content._

_I spoke to Toph recently, and she told me that you have been living with your father. If you need anything, please just ask me. Money, clothes, anything. If you don’t want to write me yourself, perhaps your father can tell me what you require. I eagerly await your reply._

_Love, Zuko_

 

He didn’t expect a reply at this point, but he wouldn’t give up. Rolling up the paper, he sealed it with a red fire nation insignia, before getting up and going to the door.

There was a guard and a servant standing at attention outside _. “_ Please get this delivered,” He said. The servant nodded, and took the letter.  Zuko began to turn away, but the servant started to speak.

“Ah, My Lord, maybe you should—”

“I know it seems futile, but please have it delivered.”

“Of course, my Lord. I just think that perhaps you should—”

Zuko turned on him angrily. “Agni! Did I ask for your opinion? I told you to have that letter delivered! How dare you argue with me? ”

The servant bowed. Zuko was irritated to see a slight smirk on his face. Were his feelings that much of a joke? He suddenly felt very tired. “I’m sorry, My Lord. I will deliver the letter immediately.”

The firelord nodded. “Is that all?”

The servant stood up. “Your uncle told me to tell you that you have a guest waiting in the pavilion.”

Another boring general to entertain, perhaps. Zuko sighed and said,  “Thank you,” before heading back into his room to put on his cape.

 

 

Zuko took his time walking down stairs. He had no desire to engage in polite conversation about the fragile relationship with the Earth Kingdom, or how the economy of Republic City would never work. Still, he had a duty to his people and eventually dragged himself down to the garden regardless.

At first he didn’t see anyone. The open sides of the pavilion provided cover from the sun, still allowing the occupants to watch the turtle ducks in the pond outside. It was one of Zuko’s favorite places to spend his free time. It reminded him of his childhood. A memory of his mother sitting by the pond surfaced in his head, and he smiled, renemicing for a minute. Then he stood straight, and lifted his chin, heading towards his guest.

As he drew closer, Zuko was able to make out the form of someone sitting to the far side, a pot of tea in front of them and he wondered if perhaps it was not some old general after all.

Clearing his throat before entering, he said, “Good afternoon. I hope you haven’t been waiting long. I was only just told I had a guest.” Walking a few steps forward, he opened his mouth to inquire about his quests name, only to stop short, mouth open in shock. In front of him was a gorgeous water tribe woman, with a small, wriggling bundle in her arm. There was a freshly-opened letter in her hand.

“Hello, Zuko,” Katara said, smiling. “Long time, no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it. We have been talking about making a sequel, but nothing is written in stone yet. We love your comments though, so please tell us what you think! <3
> 
> Edit (7/31/2018): New update coming soon!


	2. Little Turtleduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko was shocked. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. An entire year with no contact, and suddenly she was here? Was this some kind of trick? He didn’t know what to think. Then his eyes settled on the bundle in her arms, and his mind went blank. She had dark skin, lighter than Katara’s only by a few shades, and wispy, dark brown hair that reminded him of his mother’s. She was so beautiful.
> 
> Katara's back, and this time, she brought a little someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested we have the much awaited chapter 2!
> 
> Some of you may have already noticed but this fic is now part of a series called Souls Entwined, and part 2 of it is up called, "Daughter of the Sun." It's about the year Zuko and Katara were apart and it's in Katara's point of view! She gives birth to the baby in that one so go check it out! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Zuko was shocked.  He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. An entire year with no contact, and suddenly she was  _ here _ ? Was this some kind of trick? He didn’t know what to think. Then his eyes settled on the bundle in her arms, and his mind went blank. She had dark skin, lighter than Katara’s only by a few shades, and wispy, dark brown hair that reminded him of his mother’s. She was so beautiful.

“Is that…?” He couldn’t find the words, only stare at the tiny, sleeping creature. 

Smiling gently, Katara stepped towards him. Eye’s sparkling, she nodded. “Her name is Osha.” The baby in the bundle sucked on her thumb vigorously, taking the in the world around her with indifference. “It means daughter of the sun. I know it’s not Fire Nation, but it was the most fitting Water Tribe name I could come up with.”

_ Osha _ , Zuko thought, joy spreading through him.  He peered down at her, and she peered back with luminous, golden eyes. Eyes like  _ his _ . Zuko stared at her in awe. 

Osha reached up and gasped her father’s finger. “The name is... perfect, Katara.” His voice cracked. The emotions inside him were huge and unexplainable. He had never felt anything like it. He didn’t know what to say. “She’s perfect.”

The three of them stood in an almost reverent silence for a minute. What else was there to say?

Then Osha sneezed. 

The two adults couldn’t help but laugh, and the quiet tension was alleviated. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Katara asked. 

“I-Can I?” 

She nodded, and Zuko held out his hands to take her. They were shaking, and he knew Katara noticed.

“Sorry, I just-I’ve never…”

She shook her head. “Cradle your arms like you are making a-a basket against your chest.” She directed him.

He did so, albeit awkwardly, and she gently slid the baby into his arms. He inhaled sharply as Osha gurgled up at him. 

She was so wonderful. He had never seen a more beautiful baby in his entire life. In an instant, he knew that he would move mountains to protect her.

“She—” He floundered for words for a second. Zuko was eternally grateful she was letting him meet his daughter, but he wouldn’t presume, wouldn’t let himself hope that this was more than that. It wasn’t him who had carried the baby in his stomach for nine months, and then raised it, alone, for another six.  “Uh, your daughter is so beautiful,” he croaked.

Katara looked at him oddly. “ _ Our _ daughter, you mean.”

At that, Zuko started to cry. 

 

Katara wasn’t sure what to do when tears started streaming down Zuko’s face. Had he thought that even after this she would take his daughter away from him? Goodness, she thought a fire themed name would be enough of a hint. Guilt clawed into her stomach, and she rolled one of her hair loops between her fingers, looking out at the pond outside the gazebo.

She knew it hadn’t been fair for her to keep Osha from him for six whole months, but she hadn’t been ready to face him yet. She hadn’t known what she was doing, only that she would do anything for her daughter. Sadly, it took six months to figure out what the right thing to do was. But now she was here.

“Thank you, Katara,” Zuko said, holding Osha back out to her. Katara took her daughter from him, and the Fire Lord wiped his face. 

“I should have come sooner. I just...couldn’t.” She tried to explain, looking anywhere but him. 

He sniffed, and held up a hand. “Please don’t apologize. I… know that this had to be very… difficult for you, and I’m just happy that I-that I uh, get to see you again.” It was true. He was ecstatic at seeing his daughter, but he also couldn’t deny that he was very pleased to see Katara again as well. She was beautiful as ever, dressed in a pink and gold summer dress, with her hair all twirled on the back of her head. She had put on a bit of weight since he saw her last, but it had just made her curvier. Her toned muscles were still clearly visible, and he was sure that she hadn’t been idle over the past year.

He cleared his throat when he realized he had perhaps been staring at her for too long.  _ You’re supposed to be a man of honor, Zuko, stop ogling her _ . He scolded himself.  _ Then again, _ a sly voice replied back inside his head,  _ You did sleep with one of your drunk best friends, who, don’t forget, was dating one of your other best friends, and got her pregnant. Doesn’t really get less honorable than that _ . 

“Shut up,” he muttered to himself.

“Excuse me?” Katara asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

Zuko’s eyes grew comically wide. “No, not you, Katara!” He said hurriedly. “I was just, um...just talking to myself.”

Katara rolled her eyes skyward, but there was a fond smile on her face. “Tui and La, clearly you haven’t changed much.” 

Before Zuko could reply, Osha let out a large burp and then a few whimpers. Zuko looked at her with panic. “What is it? Is she alright?”

Katara smiled. “She’s fine, Zuko, she’s just getting hungry.”

“Oh...Oh!” Zuko fidgeted nervously, looking around a bit frantically. “I can-If needed, I’m sure I’ll just order our finest cooks to make something—wait does she have any allergies? Can she eat real food? Does she like—”

“Zuko!” Katara interrupted, holding back laughter. “Zuko it’s fine, calm down. She’s still breastfeeding, and I only just very recently started her on some more solid foods, but it’s not what she prefers.”

“O-oh. Alright.” There was a brief period of silence. 

“I also need somewhere, um, private, to, um.”

“Of course! I’m sorry. Uhh… I can… why don’t I get you settled in a guest room, then. Or, I can show you somewhere private while they get it ready? I don’t-I don’t know how long you’re staying, ha…” Zuko could feel his face heating up, and saw Katara was blushing as well. She was also smiling, though.

“I thought I would stay for a few days, at least. We do have plenty of things to discuss.”

Zuko tapped his finger against his leg, bouncing slightly in place. “Why don't we head inside, and I can have someone fix up a room for you.”

  
  


Katara took Osha into one of the smaller rooms near the garden. It was a bit dusty, with one a few old chairs and some golden plates that were used during parties inside. Katara said she’d come out when she was finished, and in the meantime, Zuko was directing a servant to get a guest room ready.

It was not going well.

“What do you mean we don’t have any empty guest rooms? I-This is a palace for Agni’s sake! How can there be  _ no available guest rooms _ ?” He was becoming aggravated. A whole year of writing Katara that she was welcome to stay with him any time, and now that she was, he couldn’t even find her a decent place to sleep?

“Well, we could set up a bed in one of the empty rooms, but it wouldn’t be finished by tonight. We’d have to disassemble and reassemble a bed to get it to fit, my Lord.”

Zuko opened his mouth to yell, but remembered Katara was in the room behind him, and rubbed his temples instead. “So where is this lovely woman going to be sleeping tonight then, do you think?”

“W-well...We have several ready and open rooms down...down in the, uhh, servant’s quarters...if you wished, m-my Lord?” The servant squeaked out the end as he saw Zuko’s face turn as red as his robe. 

“The servant’s quarters?  _ The Servant’s quarters? _ Do you know who that woman is? That is Waterbending Master Katara, daughter of Hakoda, who is chief of the Southern Water tribe! Waterbending Master Katara who taught the Avatar water bending and helped end the War! That Katara! Not to mention, she has a child, who is also my—” Zuko cut himself off short, when he realized what he was about to reveal. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried desperately to calm down. “She will not be sleeping in the servants quarters.”

The servant apologized. “Of course, my Lord. I had no idea.”

Zuko sighed. “You know what? Please clean and prepare my chambers. She can stay there. I can share a room with my Uncle; I’m sure he won’t mind. And please, don’t mention to her that the rooms are mine. I wouldn’t want her to feel like she is imposing.

“In the meantime, have someone prepare one of the empty rooms, so I can move there as soon as possible. While I don’t mind sharing a room and sleeping on the floor, I have a feeling my advisers won’t be as understanding.”

The servant, if anything, looked even more confused, but he bowed and ran off to make sure the rooms in his suite was fully ready for Katara and her baby. 

“Zuko, are you still out there?” Katara called through the door quietly. 

“Yeah, I’m right here.” He replied. 

The door swung slowly open, and Katara held a finger to her lips, then gestured down at the baby in her arms, who appeared to be fast asleep. 

Zuko nodded in understanding, eyes wide, and looked around down the hallway.

“Can we go to our rooms now?” Katara whispered to him. “If she wakes up, she’s not going back to sleep.”

“Uh, I think so. Follow me.” He hoped that the servants would be done cleaning up his room by the time they arrived. There was also the business of getting there without waking up the baby. 

He decided to avoid the main hallway, and hopefully, people who would try and stop him to talk. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, I was just looking for—”

“Shhhhhh!” The parents rounded on the loud woman. She caught sight of the baby and nodded with the understanding that only another mother could. 

“I can walk ahead of you and make everyone up the hallway stays quiet," she offered.

Katara nodded gratefully. “Thank you,” she mouthed, right as a whistling guard rounded the corner.

  
  


By the time they reached the guest room their quiet brigade consisted of seven servants, five guards, four advisers, the secretary of treasury, an earth kingdom diplomat, the Fire Lord, a baby, and her mother. 

Katara didn’t know how to feel about their small entourage; she appreciated their concern, but it appeared Zuko hadn’t told anyone about his illegitimate child, and she was worried someone might get curious about who this baby was, and why they were getting special treatment.

“This is your room,” Zuko whispered to Katara.

“Thank you.”

“My Lord,” the Secretary of Treasury opened her mouth confused, “Is this not—”

“Shhh,” Zuko quieted her harshly, and glanced over to see if Katara had heard what the secretary was about to say. Luckily, she was mid yawn, and did not appear to. 

“Mhm. Thank you all again. Perhaps I will see you around the palace sometime,” She smiled, bowed her head respectfully, and then entered the rooms where she was going to be staying for the duration of her trip.

Zuko breathed out a sigh of relief, then turned to the small crowd, who was watching him curiously. “I would appreciate it if none of you were to talk about Master Katara’s arrival here for now. She’d like her privacy, for now.” He glanced behind him at the door, and then leaned forward, his voice barely above a whisper. “She is  _ not _ to find out that those rooms are anything other than another normal guest suite.”

They all agreed, perhaps a bit confused, before heading away, back to whatever task Osha had diverted them from. Zuko rubbed his temple, propping himself up against the wall. This was going to be harder than he thought. Part of him wanted to throw open the door to his rooms and ravish the woman he wished was his wife. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and his daughter and never let them go. He didn’t want to let them out of his sight ever again, lest they disappear once more. There was so much to catch up on, so much to discuss. What had she been doing that whole year? He wanted to hear every detail of it, no matter how gross or boring. All of it was worth while for him, because it was about  _ her _ . 

Still, he couldn’t very well stand out here in the hallway all day, so, taking one last forlorn look at the door, he turned and walked down the hall, back the way he’d come.

 

Katara was glad Osha had fallen asleep. She’d been nervous all the excitement from traveling would make it hard for her daughter to get some rest, but the baby did not seem to mind the change of scenery, or temperature, one bit. It was a welcome reprieve for Katara as well. She loved her home dearly, but it was nice to see something different. 

Speaking of different, the guest suite Zuko was putting her up in was absolutely stunning. Her own home could probably fit in it at least three times over! It had a bedroom, a bathroom, four closets, a tea room, a study, and an office, according to a little, seemingly-quickly drawn map on the bedside table. She hadn’t quite gotten around to exploring it all herself yet.

There was no crib for Osha, not that that was a surprise. Zuko hadn’t had time to make any preparations for her, and she hadn’t been expecting any. Katara made do, though, making a little nest for her daughter on the bed, out of pillows and throw blankets so she would not be able to roll away and bump her head. 

The bed was probably as large as Katara’s whole bedroom at home, but she nervous about sleeping while Osha was. She was so exhausted from traveling, she couldn’t trust herself to wake up if Osha started getting fussy. She briefly wondered if Zuko would come and watch her for a while, so Katara could get the rest she so desired, but she quickly banished the thought from her mind.  She still had to test out the waters of their new and more complicated relationship before she began making requests of him. 

Checking on Osha one more time, Katara decided she would spend some time exploring the rest of the suite. She needed something to keep her awake! The map had said there was a tea room in here somewhere. Maybe that meant she could find something caffeinated. What a blessing  _ that _ would be.

Outside the bedroom, the first door Katara came by was a one of the closets. It was piled high with extra pillows and blankets, possibly for colder nights. She wished she would have found these before she destroyed the nicely-made bed in her nest-making endeavor. 

The next door opened up into a lavish bathroom. The smooth, black stone floor was cold underfoot, and a huge, golden tube filled up at least half of the space. Fragrant red candles were sat all around the edge, and fluffy towels hung within reach. Corked bottles of various sizes sat on shelves around the room. Katara pulled one open curiously. It was full of sweet smelling oil. She tried another bottle, which produced similar results. 

There was also a closet in the far corner bathroom, containing more towels, candles, and a few silk bathrobes. Katara held one up for size, but it looked a bit too big for her. They hadn’t been expecting her, and she wasn’t going to fault anyone for not having  _ a bathrobe _ in the right size. Folding it up again, she looked around the spacious room once more.

_ I’d love to be pampered in one of these, _ Katara thought to herself, a little longingly. Her feet were sore, her hair was tangled, and she felt rough and dirty surrounded by all this finery. Perhaps she could find someone to draw her a bath later.

The rest of her exploration went quite smoothly. The study was large, and full of books on Fire Nation history and law. It had two small couches which overlooked a beautiful view of the royal gardens. It was late in the season, but the gardeners must have been working over time because everything was still in perfect bloom. Perhaps when she was a little less tired, she’d come back and try and read of few of those books. It was very peaceful. 

In the study, there was also a small closet, inside of which was only a small, locked chest. She couldn’t find a key anywhere she looked. Perhaps it had been left there by accident, or maybe one of the servants had picked up the key when they were cleaning and forgotten to put it back. She soon grew bored with wondering though, and moved on.

The office was a similar room, but without the view. Ink, quills, and parchment were organized within the desk drawers. Katara recognized it as the same that Zuko had sent her all of those letters on. She suddenly realized she couldn’t remember where she had left the letter she’d received today. Perhaps she had left it down in the pavilion. She’d to ask someone to fetch it for her later.

The next, and final room was the tea room. There was no tea in it, much to Katara’s disappointment, only containing a thick rug, a small table, and some cushions to sit. The walls were decorated with intricate tapestries depicting jolly parties from years past, and beautiful tea cups, displayed on shelves. The view in this room was similar to that of the study, except one could see the pond much easier. 

“That’s everything except...one more closet,” Katara murmured to herself, looking back at the square of parchment in her hand. Determined to find it—and because she had nothing else to do—the water tribe woman scoured every inch of the suite, tracing and retracing her steps.

It must have been a half an hour later when she finally came across it: the door cleverly disguised as another panel in the bedroom wall. She didn’t know how to open it exactly, but after digging her nails in and prying around the edges for a while, it finally slid open with a satisfying “pop.”

“What have we here,” She whispered, looking around, eyes wide. It seemed to be clothing. A lot of clothing. 

This closet was far bigger than any of the others, and Katara stepped inside, looking around her in confusion. There were robes of every color, shelves laden with shoes and adornments, boxes in which nestled different headpieces and jewelry. All of it looked spectacularly expensive, and they were surely not meant for Katara.

She knew it too. The whole closet smelled like Zuko.  _ Is this where he stores his extra clothes?  _ She wondered.  _ Maybe a someone had forgot to take them out while preparing the room. Maybe they couldn’t find the panel, or didn’t know how to open it... _

Staring the sheer amount of finery, though, she knew that wasn’t the case.

_ Why on earth did Zuko put me in  _ his _ room? _

 

It wasn't that Zuko minded sharing his Uncle’s rooms. He had traveled with him for three years, and was able to sleep uninterrupted when faced with thunder, whistling tea pots, or snoring. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was his Uncle’s infuriating ability to read Zuko with only a glance.

"Nephew," Iroh said, blowing on a steaming cup of Jasmine tea, his specialty. Zuko had a similar cup in front of him, so far untouched. "Why don't you just tell her about the shortage of rooms? I am sure she would not mind sharing a room with you."

Zuko picked up his tea cup, watching the liquid swirl around at the sudden movement, and debated taking a scalding mouthful to avoid this conversation. "I'm not going to try and push her out of her comfort zone, Uncle," He explained, still watching the beverage in his hand. "I've only just gotten her back; I don't want to scare her away again. If we—" He paused, struggling for the right words. "If we do try to have something like we had, it will be on her terms, not mine."

Iroh sighed, but accepted the response. "So, when will I get to see my granddaughter again? I only got to hold her a for a few minutes earlier, and I have six months of spoiling to catch up on. I've already ordered a custom crib for her, and I'm having a toy maker make her some things as well. He's the same man who made your toys when you were a baby! He was a lot younger then, but they should be arriving soon as well."

"Uncle! You can't just go and-and—"

"Do you happen to have suitable baby things hidden around the palace somewhere I do not know?" Iroh asked, before taking a sip of his tea. “Mmm.”

"Well, no, but I don't think you should be getting too many things for her. Especially without asking Katara first."

Iroh did not acknowledge that Zuko had spoken. "Perhaps tomorrow I shall get her some clothes as well. When you present Osha to the court, it would be best if she was dressed in something Fire Nation. Oh, she's going to look just as cute as a turtleduckling!"

“Uncle! Did you listen to anything I said?” Zuko asked, exasperated. “Wait, did you say present—”

“Zuko, as a wise man once said, one cannot beat a tsunami, so it is best to just move out of the way.” Pleased with himself, Iroh took another sip of his tea.

"What does that even  _ mean _ ?" Zuko cried.

"It means, Osha is my first granddaughter, and I am going to spoil her whether you like it or not, so there is no use trying to stop me."

Zuko glanced down at his steaming cup again, shrugged, and took a big gulp. He wished he had some whiskey to add to it, because he was sorely in need of something to help calm his nerves. He wondered if Hakoda gave Katara similar problems.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Iroh called.

The door slid open, and a servant woman bowed to both of them. “I am sorry to disturb you, but your lady quest has requested to speak to you. I told her that you might not be able to see her, but—”

Zuko was already standing. “Take me to her,” he demanded.

The woman bowed again. “Of course, my Lord. Right this way.”

 

Katara was waiting for him outside the door of her room. He noticed she was playing with her hair loop, something she did when she got nervous or upset. 

“Thank you. You may go,” Zuko thanked the woman, who left quickly. 

Katara looked relieved. “Zuko! There you are.” She wasn’t whispering, but her voice was hushed. It seemed their daughter was still sleeping. 

"Is everything alright?' he asked worriedly, quickly looking her over. She did not appear to be hurt. 

"Oh no, Osha and I are fine. I'm sorry if I worried you," She apologized.

Zuko's shoulders relaxed. "It's fine. Uncle always says I’m too high strung,” he joked. “What did you need to talk to me about, then?” He’d wanted to let them get settled in before talking about anything too serious, but there was so much to discuss. He tapped his foot anxiously against the floor, unable to contain his nerves. 

“Oh, it was just about the rooms.” She gestured behind her vaguely. 

“Are they to your liking? I can have the servants bring up anything you’d like, if you prefer something different.” 

“No no, the room is gorgeous! Really, it’s lovely. Fit for royalty.” She said, staring at him.

“Oh good, I’m glad that you like it,” he replied, relieved.  _ They are the best rooms in the palace. _

“Yes, I do. It’s all so-so expensive. And the bed; It’s huge! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bed that big.” Katara continued. 

“Oh, yes, it’s king sized. It couldn’t fit through the door, so they actually hired someone to make it in the room!” He laughed. He’d gotten rid of anything that used to be his father’s, insisting that it all be replaced as soon as the rooms became his.  He just couldn’t stand to sit or sleep where he father once had. 

“King sized, huh.” Katara said, smiling with him. “If this is how the guest rooms look, I’d love to see how much fancier your rooms are. I can’t even imagine it!” She laughed.

Zuko chuckled, suddenly uncomfortable. “Yeah, I’ll uh, show them to you sometime.”

Katara took a step closer to him. “I’m free now.”

_ Uh oh.  _ “You can’t leave Osha, can you?”

“I can ask a servant to watch her. I doubt she’ll wake up.” She countered.

Zuko gulped. “A-alright, then. I can’t uh, show you now, because it’s being, um, cleaned but later I can give you a tour,” he offered, his mind racing. Hopefully by the time “later”came around she’d have forgotten all about this.

“Or maybe you can’t show me because I’ve already seen them, Zuko! I can’t believe you’d try and lie to my face like that!”

_ Damn it.  _  “Katara, what are you—”

“You’d better start explaining this to me or I swear to La,” she began, glaring at him.

Zuko raised his hands in defeat. He had hoped that it would take her longer than an hour to figure it out. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you. We didn’t have any guest rooms, so I had the servants clean up  _ my  _ rooms so you could stay there instead.”

Katara’s face scrunched up like she’d smelled something spoiled. “Zuko! That lie is even worse than the last one. I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me what’s going on!”

“No , that is the truth, I swear,” He pleaded. “I know it sounds weird but…”

Katara looked around in disbelief. “How can there not be any empty guest rooms? This is a palace!”

Zuko nodded. “That’s what I said! I guess my father wasn’t one for entertaining.”

“Fine. So there weren’t any guest rooms, so you gave up yours. I’ll accept that. But if there aren’t any extra rooms, where are  _ you _ sleeping?” She asked, crossing her arms.

Zuko looked away. He knew she wouldn’t like this one. “Ah. I am staying with Uncle. I had the servants bring out a mattress in his study. It’s not as though he uses it all that often anyways.” The last part was muttered under his breath, but it did not make the water tribe girl laugh as he had hoped it would. Instead she was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

“I—No no, wait—let me get this straight. You,” she pointed at him, “the Fire Lord, are sleeping on  _ the floor  _ in your Uncle’s tea room, instead of just asking me, your friend and the mother of your child, to share a  _ king sized bed  _ with you?”

When she said it that way, it did sound quite stupid.

“Sorry?” Zuko offered lamely. “ I wasn’t.... I didn’t want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I guess I just don’t know what our—” he gestured between the the two of them. “What our relationship is right now.”

Katara’s face softened. “Well,” She said touching his lightly on the shoulder. “That makes two of us, I suppose.” She took a deep breath. “Thank you for considering my feelings, but I don’t mind sharing your rooms with you as long as you don’t mind sharing them with me.” She smiled. “There is more than enough space for the three of us, anyways.”

Zuko grinned. “I’m so glad you said that. I don’t know how I was going to put up with Uncle for, well, however long you’re staying. I should warn you, he is positively insistent on spoiling our little turtleduck in every way he can possibly think of.”

Katara blinked, amused. “Little Turtleduck?” She asked.

Blush crept onto Zuko’s face. “Is that...okay? It’s what my mother always called me when I was little, so I thought I’d…”

“I think it’s perfect,” Katara said. Her eyes twinkled the way a woman’s did when they found something endearing, and while Zuko didn’t really understand it, he was glad she was pleased. “I’ve been calling her ‘penguin-seal,’ but I like yours better.” She sighed. “Well, penguin-seal or turtleduck, I really should go check on her. You can come in too, of course, it’s your room—”

“No, I should get back to Uncle. He mentioned some sort of ceremony for Osha that I need to talk him out of.”

As if on cue, Osha began to cry. Katara shrugged apologetically, then turned back towards the door.

“Oh, wait, Katara, how did you figure it out? That these were my rooms, I mean?” She wasn’t facing him, but he could tell she was grinning.

“I found your clothes in the closet, dummy.” 

  
  


Zuko came back to his bedroom that night completely wiped out. It had been a long day of entertaining diplomats and making sure nobody was gossipping about Katara and her baby where they shouldn’t be. Until they figured out what their relationship was going to be, he didn’t really want anybody else trying. Sadly, keeping people’s mouths shut was a lot more difficult than anyone ever gave credit for. 

“My Lord,” said a the servant who was watching Osha, stood and greeted him. 

“Good evening. Thank you for watching Osha.” He looked around the room, but didn’t see the baby.

“It was my pleasure, my Lord. She’s sleeping right now, but if she wakes up, please do not hesitate to call for me again.”

“No no, I can handle it, I think. And—what’s your name?”

“Lin, my Lord.”

“Lin, I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about Osha with anyone for now.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“Thank you. Good night,” he dismissed her. She bowed, and left the room. 

_ I should have asked where Osha is, _ he chastised himself. Well, he would find her in a moment.

A fond smile flickered across his face as he opened his closet. It was this very closet that had exposed his secret to Katara; a secret he hadn’t expected to stay a secret for long anyway. 

“Traitor,” he whispered. 

Katara had always been clever, though; he was lucky she didn’t realize the truth as soon as she had stepped into his rooms. 

Changing into a red, silk robe, and a pair of silk pants, for modesty sake, Zuko headed to bed. He was so,  _ so _ tired, and the thought of his bed was so comforting, and oh, there it was, his bed with its silk throws and pillows and—

Zuko blinked. “Oh.”

And, as it turned out, his baby, right there in the center. 

He froze, uncertain. Osha was clearly wide awake. The tiny girl was babbling out quiet strings of nonsense to herself, kicking her legs in the air above her. Zuko cast a quick glance around, but then he remembered that Katara was talking to Uncle Iroh about that presentation ceremony. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Zuko slowly approached her.  _ Stop being so scared,  _ he scolded himself,  _ You’re the Fire Lord of Agni’s sake! And she is just a baby.  _

As Zuko reached the edge of the bed, Osha took notice. Her golden eyes  bore into him unblinkingly. 

“Hey, little turtleduck. Osha.” The nickname fit her well, better than he had first thought. Katara had even made her a little nest to sleep in. He watched as she turned on her side, trying to turn all the way onto her stomach, which the pillows stopped her from doing. Zuko realized that if they hadn’t been there, the baby would’ve kept on rolling till she rolled right off the bed.

_ Oh, so that’s what those pillows do. _ He heaved an enormous sigh.  _ Goodness, I still have so much to learn. _

“Perhaps… I should say something to her,” He said aloud, to fill in the silence in the room. 

Osha let out a string of babble in response. She placed her hands on her toes and then proceeded to roll back and forth. 

“Uh, hello, Osha. I know you don’t know me yet, but I’m, uh, I’m your-your, um, father...?” He cringed the moment the words had left his mouth.  _ Are you asking or telling _ ? He said to himself harshly. Agni, how was it that he could rule an entire nation, but couldn’t speak to his baby daughter? 

_ This is ridiculous, _ he thought, scowling.  _ Why am I being so awkward? _ _ No one is watching me, and she can’t understand what I’m saying anyways! _

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zuko shook his head, and then began to remove the pillows on the right side of the bed. Osha stared, fascinated, as he got into bed next to her. 

“I’m sorry, little turtleduck.” He thought briefly of covering himself with the blanket with the baby, but perhaps not tonight. “I don’t know how to do this, and Katara isn’t here to—”

He glanced over and sat up, startled. Osha was sitting up in bed, chewing on her fingers, and surveying everything in her line of sight with extreme interest. 

“No, Osha, it’s time to sleep now,” He said, a little desperately. “Damn it.” He muttered under his breath as Osha began attempting to pull herself over the throw pillows. 

“Osha, Osha  _ no _ .” He said, panicked. In just a flash, he picked up Osha and placed her on his lap. She looked up, stunned, and then promptly began to cry. 

“Oh...oh no no, shhh shh, please don’t cry,” He pleaded, awkwardly bouncing her on his lap.  _ Where is Katara? _ He thought, his panic growing every second. 

As the baby’s cries grew louder, Zuko tried despairingly thinking of everything and anything he knew about babies that calmed them down. 

He thought of his own mother and vaguely remembered an old lullaby she used to sing to him and his sister when they were very little. It was about parents who traveled across all the four nations to find their lost child. 

He tried humming the first few notes to jog his memory for the rest of the song. Almost, as if by magic, Osha quieted, looking at Zuko with something like surprise. 

“Oh wow, it’s working,” He said, pleased with himself. 

Osha’s face twisted up, but before she could start crying again, Zuko started humming the song again. Again, Osha immediately fell silent. 

This time he started singing the words, and with every verse, Osha’s eyes drooped lower and lower. By the time he reached the end of the song, she was in a deep sleep, her head on his chest and her thumb in her mouth. 

Zuko sighed in relief. He smiled fondly at the sleeping girl and then carefully adjusted her so as to not wake her as he laid back down. Within moments, he too was asleep, one arm curled tightly around his daughter. 

  
  


It was hours later when Katara arrived back from her meeting with Iroh. He’d been insisting that Osha be presented to the court as a legitimate daughter, and heir to the throne. Zuko had stayed neutral on the topic, but Katara thought it was a fine idea. The situation wasn’t customary, but she trusted Iroh’s judgement.

“Hello?” She called softly. The room was lit only by a torch on the far wall, leaving it rather dim. After slipping off her shoes, Katara bent down and picked up a small parcel from the floor where her luggage was piled. Making sure the door was locked behind her, she quickly changed, kicking her pink dress aside. She’d fold tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to get to sleep. She wasn’t sure where Zuko was, but he would have to join her later. There was no way she was staying up any longer than she had to. 

“Oh,” She said, looking down at the bed where he lay, their daughter curled up on his chest. A soft smile graced her face, and she carefully climbed into bed beside them. Gently brushing a curl of hair behind of Osha’s ear, she whispered, “Good night, my love.” Then she leaned forward and kissed Zuko’s cheek before settling under the blankets contentedly.  Katara and Zuko’s relationship was still complicated at best, but that was something she could worry about another day. For now, she was content lying here with her makeshift family until she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd love to hear what you think, so please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
